object_shows_historyfandomcom-20200213-history
Wiki Policies
These are the site's rules. Please be sure to read them carefully. Ignorance of the rules is not an excuse for breaking them. Obey FANDOM's terms of use. This rule is number one because it is the most important. As such, all users must be 13 years or older. Anyone younger will be blocked until they are old enough to join. Etiquette Be polite to other users and the administrators. We do not allow any personal insults, stalking, harassment, doxing, personal threats, racial slurs, homophobia, sexism, or attacks on others' personal beliefs. Disrespecting the administrators will result in an immediate ban. White knighting and attempting to starting drama are strictly prohibited and will result in an immediate ban. We do not allow sockpuppets or alternate accounts. Sockpuppet/alts will be permanently banned and the user's main account will be warned. If a user tries to make a sockpuppet to get around a ban their sock will be permanently banned and the ban on their main account will be extended. We do not allow any kind of mini-modding. As a rule of thumb, you should only post links to sites outside of FANDOM to provide attribution to pages—spamming offsite links is not allowed. Linking to your social media or blog on your userpage is acceptable. Vandalism Vandalism of any kind will not be tolerated. Do not edit other people's blogs. Do not ad blank pages. This will be considered vandalism and the offending user will blocked. Editing others' user pages is considered vandalism, unless you have something important to add, like a template about their role. Do not make pointless edits. This includes synonym changes. It is strictly against the rules to rename a page unless the title is incorrect. Do not hijack pages. This will be considered vandalism and will result in a block. Quality Standards This section is called "Quality Standards" because we want our pages to be good. As per most Wiki's, we have a manual of style, check this page to know how to write pages. Unless the subject at hand dosen't have much content, make sure the article you're writing isn't overly short, we wanna be informative. Offensive Content It is against the rules to use racism, homophobia, sexism, real life tragedies, animal cruelty, anything "shocking", or anything offensive when talking to other users, you aren't funny or cool, you're unlikeable. You may not use political, religious, or controversial figures in conversations. While it isn't offensive, just being rude to others for no reason will get you blocked. Images and Videos All videos and images must be SFW (Safe For Work). Anything pornographic, shocking, disturbing, or seizure inducing is prohibited. Do not make images too big. You may not use photos from crime scenes or real life tragedies. Categories Remember to categorize your pages, and please try to categorize them correctly. Unless the subject being written about is new, don't make up categories. What we mean by that is, no pointless ctaegories, as in, categories that are to simillar to already existing ones, categories that are pointless and so on. When categorizing pages, do not add one category at a time. Only categorise your blogs or discussions if they're a fanon blog or forum post, and only ad the fanon category. Comment Sections Do not spam the comment section. Do not use the comment sections to advertise. Do not add comments that are too long. Anything like complete song lyrics, the Bee movie script, or a pointless string of pressing down on a key (i.e. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA") is prohibited. Do not post chain messages anywhere on this site (sorry, no revenge coppypasta). Do not post spam in the comment sections of pages. Do not make continuous strings of comments and/or replies to comments. Page Deletions If you see a page that needs to be deleted, add the Delete Now template and category. The template must be added at the top of the page. If you see a page that is marked for deletion, but do not think it should be deleted you may contest its deletion in the comment section. Only administrators may remove the category and template. If you have written a blog that you want taken down, feel free to ask an administrator to remove it. It is against the rules to reupload deleted pages, even if improvements are met, without an administrator's consent. Blog and Discussion Rules Blogs are supposed to be blogs and nothing else. Etiquette rules apply to discussion posts. Do not post spam blogs or discussion posts. Punishment Most first offenses result in a warning, whereas others may result in an immediate block. A user will only be warned once and if they continue breaking the rule they were warned about they will be blocked, unless their offense was minor. You'll be given 24 hours to appeal your block. First or minor offense = warning Second offense = one week ban Third offense = two week ban Fourth offense = one month ban Fifth offense = two month ban Sixth offense or over 10 warnings = year ban Seventh or extreme offense = permanent ban If a user repeatedly breaks a rule before being warned, they will be banned before being warned. Category:Important Articles